The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicle suspensions typically include springs, shock absorbers, and linkages that connect a frame or body of a vehicle to wheels of the vehicle. Suspension systems affect vehicle ride and handling. Vehicle ride and handling affect safety, drivability, and whether vehicle occupants are isolated from road noise, bumps, and vibrations.
Air suspension is a type of vehicle suspension that typically includes air shocks or air springs, an air pump or compressor that is electric or engine-driven, and a control valve that may be adjusted to release air from the air bags. The compressor pressurizes air in the air bags, which in turn act as springs. The pressure in the air bags may be controlled to improve ride quality and/or to provide a self-leveling suspension. A self-leveling suspension maintains a vehicle at a desired ride height regardless of the load on the vehicle. Self-leveling suspensions may include a ride-height sensor so that the ride height of a vehicle may be controlled using closed-loop feedback.